


Child's Blood

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Other, alternate universe - sequel, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: The Opera Populaire has reopened; more magnificent than ever and with no ghost to speak of. But who is the little child who seems to haunt the halls of the Opera House?





	1. Swan Lake

The young woman stood before the stairwell she knew all too well, staring at the young man whose face was half hidden by a white mask.

"Are you sure?" the male asked.

"It is the least I can do after what I did to you. Please. Raoul will never know. Take her. Raise her as your own, just vow to me that you will not let your view of people meld into her view."

The man could do little but stare at the young woman, then at the small bundle held within her arms against her bosom. Could he truly care for a child? He returned his gaze to the woman's face, and then gave a kind smile, the first he'd shown in his life. "Of course, Christine. Madame Giry and I will raise her." He answered. "What is her name?"

Christine watched as Erik stepped forward to take the child from her. "Amariana de Chagny." She replied. "Please raise her well. I feel she has a talent only this opera house can give her."

"Yet your husband will not let her near the walls if you were to tell him this."

"I was lucky that he is away on business. I can say that I lost the baby. She deserves to have the prosperous career that I could not, Erik."

Erik's eyes darted from the child's sleeping face to Christine's. Madame Giry must have told her his true name. "I preferred Angel of Music from you, Christine."

"Seeing as I can no longer pursue music, I can no longer refer to you as that." Christine answered. "Do take care of her. Promise me no harm will befall her."

Erik nodded in understanding. "I wish you happiness, Christine," he murmured as she turned away from him to start back up the stairs again. He looked down to the sleeping form in his arms and tilted his head, raising a hand to gently stroke his fingers along the baby's cheek. Her hair was ebony and her skin pale but fair, much like her mother.

Christine paused as Erik wished her happiness. "And I pray Amariana can bring you happiness in my stead." She whispered before continuing up the stairs to the surface.

Erik stared at the child, watching the young girl sleep peacefully in his arms. "A child to care for…" he whispered before turning and disappearing into the catacombs of the opera house, the small child in his arms.

**_-Six years later, 1881-_ **

Crystalline blue eyes watched the opera from Box Five, a solitary figure in a navy gown. The bodice of the gown was laced with white, while the sleeves clung to her elbows before flaring out in a great arc. A single white rose sat in her lap as she watched the soprano on stage, refraining a grimace. The woman, La Carlotta as the world knew her, made a fool of herself on stage every performance. Yet the crowd loved her because they knew no better. She huffed indignantly as she listened to an aria she knew she could sing in perfection come ragged and shameful from the old woman's mouth. "Such a fool she is, attempting to cling to her youth."

"Hush now, Amariana," a familiar voice scolded from the shadows. The young girl smiled as a familiar form stood close to her.

"I was wondering if you would show tonight, father." The girl said, smiling fondly. "Will I be on that stage one day, father?"

"One day soon, my dear," Erik promised from the shadows. He kept his eyes on his daughter; he tried not to think of the beautiful 6 year old as an offering. That may have been what Christine had seen her as, but Amariana was Erik's life. He had yet to interfere with the Opera Populaire since Christine had married Raoul. Most of that had been due to Amariana. He fell silent as he thought back on when Christine had brought Amariana to him. The woman's words echoed in his head over and over sometimes: _"I pray Amariana can bring you happiness in my stead."_ Amariana did not replace the hole from Christine, but she made the pain almost nonexistent. He was grateful for that, above all else.

Amariana was grateful when Carlotta left the stage to be replaced by the character Odette, the real star of the play. She knew the girl playing the fair, cursed princess was Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. She thought of Meg as a sister, and she was happy that Meg was getting a lead role. "Father, have you seen this opera before?"

Erik's attention was brought back to the present at his daughter's question. "No, child. I have heard that it is an adaption from a Russian ballet." He explained. "What is it about?"

"A young princess who is cursed by a sorcerer because he wants her father's kingdom." Amariana answered quickly, her eyes shining as Meg sang beautifully on the stage. "She wishes to be found by her true love, a prince she grew up with." She sat back in her chair as she watched the blonde ballerina perform. "I must say I enjoy Meg Giry as our lead star," she commented, glancing at her father, who stood in the shadows beside her.

"She has a great talent, but none as fair as yours, daughter." Erik answered, a smile in his voice. He'd been smiling a lot since Amariana was given to him. He watched the young six year olds eyes stare in awe as the blonde ballerina danced her solo. His eyes repeatedly glanced towards the manager's box, narrowing his eyes at the managers Firmin and Andre. For the most part, however, he kept his gaze loving and on his daughter. As the play came to a close, young Amariana stood and applauded happily. She turned her eyes to her father questioningly.

"Father, may I speak to Madame Giry?" she inquired. "I want to congratulate Meg on her amazing performance."

"So long as you are home by the evening bells, it is alright." Erik answered, reaching out to take his daughter's hand and lead her from their box. He released the young girl's hand the second it was safe and watched her dart off towards the dressing room. He gave a small smile as the image of his daughter gunning for the room vanished among the crowd.

Amariana scurried as fast as her legs would carry her to the dressing room. "Madame Giry! Madame Giry!" she called out, soon coming upon the woman.

"Ah, hello my dear." The woman greeted in a thick French accent. "I trust you are here to see my daughter."

"Yes, Madame," Amariana said excitedly, practically bouncing. Her navy skirts fluttered as she bounced on her feet, grinning happily. "I want to see Meg!"

"Very well, my dear," Madame Giry replied before opening the door. "Meg, darling?"

"Yes, mama?" Meg asked, turning. She gasped as she laid eyes on Amariana. "Amari! You attended!"

"It was lovely, Meg!" Amariana chimed, scurrying to the older girl's side and hugging her. "You were fantastic on stage tonight!"

"Why thank you, darling." Meg answered, smiling as she hugged the child. "I was nervous, though."

"Pish-posh!" Amariana said, grinning. "You were wonderful! Even father thought so!" She smiled brightly at the mention of Erik, then blinked. "Oh, but I must return home before the evening bells. I will see you both tomorrow, yes?"

"Of course, Amari." Meg replied. "We shall see you then, dearest."

Amariana curtsied as if she were a princess, then smiled as she took her leave. She returned moments later to give the white rose to Meg, kissing the white petals before handing the flower to the play's star. Her gift given, she turned and vanished down the halls of the opera house, her movements seeming more like a dance.

* * *


	2. Mother and Daughter

-Two years later, 1883-

Amariana watched the play once more, the show being a success since the year the Opera Populaire had first performed it. Only this time, it was far more beautiful as Carlotta had finally quit the opera life. Not because of death, but because her voice had permanently given out. So the young woman who now replaced Carlotta's role, a fair skinned girl with fiery red hair, sang inspiringly at the audience before exiting to allow Meg onstage once more. Amariana was so happy to see the young woman performing a lead role again, that she smiled brightly. "Father?" she inquired of the shadows behind her.

"Yes, Amariana, dear?" Erik answered.

"Is she not better than before?" the girl glanced back over her shoulder at the half-masked face, her smile curving her full pink lips as she returned her gaze to the dancing blonde.

"She has improved greatly, my dear." Erik answered. His eyes watched Amariana tenderly, before he glanced to the manager's box and had to refrain a gasp. For sitting among the managers Firmin and Andre, was Christine de Chagny, along with her skeptical looking husband. Why were they here, at the very place the male of the couple had vowed to never return? Then it dawned on him: Meg or Madame Giry must have written to Christine about the performance this time around. Knowing Christine, she would have begged Raoul to let her come until he'd agreed. Erik could almost hear the condition as Raoul must have spoke:

"To insure that you're not taken, I must accompany you."

Erik scoffed silently at the mere thought. He had no intention of taking Christine, not after the beautiful gift she'd given him. He kept his eyes on the former star before Amariana gasped.

"Father, look!" she said, pointing towards the very spot Erik had been watching. He looked more carefully at the box only to find that while Raoul, Firmin and Andre were conversing quietly, Christine's eyes were fixated on the young girl sitting in the light of the box. "Father, why does she watch me so?"

"Because she is from my past, child. She watches me, not you, my dear." Erik answered.

Amariana tilted her head, almost seeming like a cat as she did so, her dark hair falling over one shoulder. "But she seems to be looking at me, Father." She replied, her tone confused.

"She must be mistaking you for someone else."

Amariana looked up at Erik as the play ended. "Perhaps her own daughter?"

"Perhaps," Erik answered, nodding once, unable to confess that the beautiful woman staring at his daughter was the girl's birthmother. Not just yet. "That woman is Christine de Chagny," he explained, watching his child.

"The Viscountess?" Amariana said, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes, my dear," Erik replied. "Come, we should practice your solo piece."

"Yes, father," Amariana said, hopping down from the chair and following Erik through the after party and into a large cavernous looking music room, where a grand piano stood majestically under a sky light. The moon shimmered off the ebony and ivory keys in an unsung song. A song Amariana knew she could play. She skipped over to the bench, her dress shoes tapping quietly on the marble floor. Her emerald skirts shuffled almost noiselessly as she practically danced to the glorious instrument. She sat on the bench like she'd been made for it, and her fingers fell on the keys in a beautiful ballad.

As for Christine de Chagny, she had yet to recover from seeing the girl in box five. The box that was Erik's – which meant that the young girl was her Amariana. Christine felt tears burn her eyes. How had Erik treated her over these last eight years? Christine remembered the look on the child's face when she'd noticed her in the box. So loving, so awestruck. Christine could hardly believe that the angelic child was hers. As she made her way through the crowd, she stopped. No, Amariana was no longer hers. The girl was Erik's daughter; she herself had seen to that. Amariana was probably as much a part of the opera house as Erik or Madame Giry. She couldn't imagine trying to explain why she had given Amariana up.

Suddenly, she heard a beautiful song. Debussy, she realized, following the gorgeous sound. It pulled her heart forward, much as Erik's music had done. She followed the piano's call as if in a trance. The music still had a way of swaying her heart to its desire. She barely noticed where she was going as she followed the sweet melody that beckoned her. She opened a side panel and stepped into the large room silently. What she saw took her breath away.

The young girl sat playing the song to perfection, her dark brown hair falling just slightly passed her dark shoulder. Christine couldn't see the child's eyes as they were closed, but the child was humming as she played. Erik stood behind the girl, a slight smile curving his lips as he listened to the young girl play. Then it dawned on Christine. Her daughter was playing Debussy! As brave as she was, the realization cause Christine to sway in her stance before everything went black.

"Madame! Madame! Madame, are you alright?" a child's voice seemed to ask, urgency in the gentle, soprano note of her voice. Christine opened her eyes slowly, groaning softly. A child was asking how she was? Blinking in the dimming light of the room, she realized it was the angelic girl she had once called her daughter. As she raised her hand to lay it on her forehead, the child seemed to relax. "Ah, there you are. You gave us quite a scare, milady."

"Where am I?" Christine asked.

"Madame Giry's room, of course." She said. "The managers extend their deepest apologies, Madame Chagny. They do hope you will return soon with the Viscount." The little dark haired child was exquisite as she bowed her head. Her pale skin was accented by the rich, satin emerald that clad her form. Her hair was tied half-back in a ponytail as she gave a small smile. "Are you well enough to walk, Madame?"

"I do believe so." Christine said softly. "Where did you come from, little one? I do not recall you from before."

"My mother gave me up when I was born. My father has raised me since then, with Madame Giry as my mother's replacement, so to speak." The girl spoke. "I stay hidden mostly, although I am taking lessons as a ballerina."

"Who is your father, young one?" Christine watched the girl's eyes become defensive and guarded as the question left her lips. She gave no reply on Christine's question as she stood and walked to the door.

"Madame Giry, the Viscountess has awoken." With a single glance backwards, the small girl was gone, and in the doorway was the ever-aging Madame Giry; mother to Christine's best friend.

"Ah, hello, my dear." The elderly woman said in the thick accent Christine had grown to love over the years.

Christine gave a nod in acknowledgment. "Madame Giry. It has been some time."

"Yes, nine year now. I have not seen you since you came to give your little girl to Erik." Madame Giry replied.

"Madame, will you tell me? Was that girl, the one in here just now…is she…?" Christine couldn't bear to say the words; the girl I gave up.

The older woman gave a gentle smile. "Indeed she is. Although I must say she does not look like her father." Christine kept her mouth shut as the elder spoke.

"Does she look like me?" Christine asked. She didn't think Amariana looked like her; more like her father, although Madame Giry said otherwise.

Madame Giry gave a small smile. "My child, I believe we should talk now; like we were unable to then."

-Meanwhile-

Raoul paced back and forth in the manager's office, while Firmin and Andre gave apology after apology to him. "She will be okay. Just answer me this. He doesn't lurk around, looking for her, does he?"

"Of course not, my lord." Firmin said. "We pay his salary and he stays well hidden. Tending to the little orphan girl Madame Giry found years ago."

"Orphan girl?" Raoul asked. "You let that man take care of a child?"

"No, we do not. I'm afraid Madame Giry would not let us send the girl to an orphanage. She claimed that the girl had taken a liking to the ghost and that he was very fatherly to her." Andre said simply. He adjusted his tie as he cleared his throat, obviously not willing to cover the subject. As if to lighten the mood, a knock reverberated throughout the room. "Come in." he said confidently.

"Good evening, sirs. I have come to inform you that Madame de Chagny has awoken." The little girl spoke up as she poked her head in. "I must apologize for causing her to faint, Viscount." She said, stepping in and bowing. "Madame Giry is making sure she is in good enough shape to walk, and she will be in shortly." She said, smiling.

Raoul stared, dumbfounded at how beautiful the girl was. She looked…strangely like someone he knew…but who? "It is quite alright, my child. Christine has taken to fainting easily under stress or shock since she lost her child."

"Oh? Then I am deeply sorry. Even more so now." She gave a curtsy and smiled. "I should be going back to help the girls now. Do take care, my lord." This said, the little girl scampered out of the room. The door's latch clicked and Raoul turned to face the managers.

"She is the orphan girl the ghost has raised?" he inquired, gaining matching nods. "He really has done well, considering how he once was."

"It amazed us as well." Andre said, giving a faint smile. "But she really is a grand child. She helps out with almost everything, almost. Some of the dancers watch carefully when she's around, wondering if the ghost will show his face."

"I suppose he would be protective of her." Raoul said. "If she has warmed him to the point of tending to her like a father." He glanced up as the door opened and he rushed to embrace the former Opera star as Christine stepped inside. "Are you okay, Christine?"

"Oui, Monsieur. Christine is well. She just needed a rest." Madame Giry explained as she walked in behind the brunette. "How are you, sir?"

"Well, Madame Giry. Thank you for taking care of my Christine." Raoul said. "Andre and Firmin have told me that you took in an orphan that your friend the opera ghost has taken under his wing."

Madame Giry gave a nod. "Yes, I took in a young girl. But the opera ghost has changed much since the accident so long ago. She took a great liking to him when she arrived here. And he became very doting and attentive to her every need while I was helping during rehearsals, so it was natural to allow her to stay. Although our managers seem to disagree with my choice, it is not their place; they are without children, as you know."

"I agree. But she was just in and she is a wonderful child, Madame Giry. Now, if you'll excuse us. Christine and I must return home." Raoul said, nodding once and smiling. The elder stepped aside as the Chagny couple left the room. As the door closed and the couple's footsteps faded down the hall, the woman turned sharply and glared at the young men.

"It is not in your place to explain the goings-on of this opera house. Amariana's well being is not to be discussed with Raoul de Chagny. He is no longer patron, therefore he has no business meddling in my own."

"But Madame, Amariana is a mere child and you have left her in the care of a mad man."

"He is not a mad man. No longer. Both of you are well aware of this, are you not? Amariana changed him. If you truly wish for your careers to be ruined, tamper in Amariana's care again." Madame Giry said. "The opera ghost will burn this place down with you in it if you are not careful. Amariana is like his daughter. And he is her father in every way that counts. Destroy their happiness and you destroy yourselves. And that is no threat, monsieurs. That is a deep promise. Good evening, gentlemen." She left the room, making sure to slam the door. She looked down the hall, where a familiar face stood; clad in black, holding the hand of the very perturbed appearing Amariana.

"They told him of me, Madame." Amariana said.

"I am aware, young one." Madame Giry said. "No worries, I have warned them. Should they tamper in your care, feel free to toy with them."

"You have grown exceedingly devious, Madame." Erik spoke softly, his voice still strong and confident.

"After the conversation I had with young Christine, I am entitled to be so. Firmin and Andre have no say in your daughter's care."

"Father may not be my birthfather, but he is still my guardian angel." Amariana said. "I know many ways to ruin the managers should they tamper with me again." Blue-hazel eyes narrowed as she glared at the door. "If it is okay, I will retire to my room."

"I will tuck you in," Erik said, gaining a smile from his daughter. He gave a nod to the elder woman and led Amariana into the shadows; towards their room beneath the Opera Populaire.


End file.
